<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>malec | fight or flight by ghostinmalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141637">malec | fight or flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinmalec/pseuds/ghostinmalec'>ghostinmalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinmalec/pseuds/ghostinmalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when faced with a great love that neither of the expected : will alec and magnus fight for it or fly for the hills?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>malec | fight or flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“jace? “ alec span around, in the search of his parabatai. Admittedly, when jace asked him to go ‘on a walk’ he should have known something was going on. Despite their irreversible and incomprehensibly strong bond, alec and jace werent exactly the type to stroll through central park together contemplating the deepest, darkest crevices of their existence. So when jace asked exactly that, alec definitely should have assumed something was wrong and declined the offer. Unfortunately, he did not. And was now walking through central park trying to find his brother with great urgency.</p>
<p>“Jace!” his voice was laced with worry and his eyes were darting frantically around the park. Any normal person would take a moment to admire the scenery; trees with their leaves shades of vibrant orange and yellow-signaling the changing seasons- and their branches reaching up to the sky in an attempt to grasp some sunlight. Alec however, was not acting like a normal person right now and was instead gripping the hilt of the blade on his belt, ready to pounce on anyone or anything that could have been responsible for his brothers sudden disappearance. </p>
<p>Alec could recognise jaces scream as soon as it sounded through the park. A few peoples heads shot up looking for the source but turned back to their lives after  moment. Alec darted in the direction of the scream and turned towards the pond.</p>
<p>When he found jace, he was expecting a shax demon or an unruly werewolf. He was NOT expecting to find jace standing on a park bench quivering and hiding from a duck. Not a demon mutant duck- just a duck. With all the worry and adrenaline dissipating from his body, alec began to choke out a laugh.</p>
<p>Once jace heard this, he tried - and failed - to straighten up and hide his absolute terror.</p>
<p> “Uh alec hey i- the duck it- well i- AHHHH” jace screamed once again and jumped down from the bench before scrambling to hide behind it. Alec stumbled towards the scene, his body hunched over in laughter as jace cowered behind the bench.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the duck lost interest in the blond shadowhunter and waddled away, towards the pond. </p>
<p>“Ok- are y- are you ready to-” alec struggled to regain his composure as jace stood up from behind the bench. He straightened up (lol) and put on a serious face and stood with his arms behind his back.<br/>
“Very brave work jace. You really persevered in your battle against colonel qua- OW” jace punched alec in the shoulder, his face adorned with a playful scowl.  “So you can hit me but you cant get withing three feet of a duck? Patheti- OW” alec rolled his eyes at jace and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.</p>
<p>“Oh lay off it there is no way that hurt” jace said as he began walking down the path they were on originally. “Come on bro im hungry”</p>
<p>They were walking for a few minutes before jace decided to break their comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Sooooo…” jace said suggestively.<br/>
“I knew it! You want something… what did u do this time? If you broke another stele mom is gonn-” before alec could continue jace had jumped back in.</p>
<p>“No alec. This is about you..”</p>
<p>Alec felt a feeling of discomfort grow in his chest. He knows. A sinister voice chanted in his head- sowing the seeds of terror into his mind. He knows. He knows. He knows.</p>
<p>“Look jace i-” he stumbled over his words, attempting to find the words to explain that he isnt- that he doesn't- hes not-</p>
<p>“ we HAVE to get you a girlfriend bro”</p>
<p>A sigh of relief slipped from him involuntarily. He pushed the thoughts plaguing his mind away and turned to jace.</p>
<p>“No im good.” he said simply hoping he would drop it.</p>
<p>“No seriously alec. You havent even talked about a girl once. Honestly im starting to think youre gay or something”</p>
<p>A pit grew in alecs stomach as disappointment poured into him and tears tugged at his eyelids.<br/>
Im not gay. Im going to prove it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well i guess you could be right… lets get me a girlfriend” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>“Caterina not ONCE in my four hundred years on this earth have i eaten a hot dog from a truck”</p>
<p>Earlier today magnus had gotten a call from a very excited caterina who exclaimed that she finally had “a day off” and just had to spend it with the “ever so wonderful high warlock of brooklyn”.</p>
<p>Despite the flattery, magnus knew she was up to something but agreed to go anyway- he hadnt seen here in a while and honestly could do with getting out of the loft.</p>
<p>“Magnus you have been alive a long time and your starting to get a bit old” she said cheekily, earling a glare from the warlock “ try something new… keep it fresh” she guided him towards the truck where a small line had formed.</p>
<p>They stood in line- magnus shifting impatiently and muttering complaints to the amused woman beside him. His eyes began to wonder around before they stopped. A tall, black haired boy stoood in the sun, his blue eyes shining as he smiled at the boy next to him. He was wearing black cargo trousers and a jumper with frayed sleeves and a hole near the bottom. He looked reserved and slightl formal for someone walking around the streets of brooklyn. He stood, proud and stoic with his arms behind his back as he mumbled a few words to the boy stood next to him.</p>
<p> Magnus’ breath caught in his throat when the boy turned his head slightly revealing the swirled patterns that were etched into his skin. Disappointment spread through him immediately when he recognised them as runes. </p>
<p>Shadowhunter. </p>
<p>For a moment, he thought the boy was hot but the realisation kicked in that a shadowhunter wouldnt for a moment even glance at him. Well thats what he assumed when he pulled his eyes away from the nephlim and turned back to caterina with a sullen expression.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Alec stood impatiently as jace rambled on about the truck. Usually, alec would have listened to anything jace said: mesmerised by the confidence he exuded and jealous that it didnt belong to him. Usually, alec would have just left jace to buy his food and stalked back to the institute to train or read. usually , alec would have ignored everyone in the vicinity- unless it was a threat to him or his family. Today however, alec found his feet glued to the spot and his eyes glued to a man standing just a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>He was just a few inches shorter than alec, his skin a golden caramel colour and his inky hair spiked up with gel. He was wearing eyeliner and glitter on his face, something alec would usually ignore or scowl at but for some reason on this mans face, it left alec breathless.</p>
<p>He managed to rip his gaze back to jace when he heard his name being called. </p>
<p>“Alec?? Oh my god can you isten this is important?” jace snapped his fingers at alec who turned to him for a moment.<br/>
“Sorry.. Say again?” </p>
<p>“Ugh ok so a girlfriend… she needs to be a shadowhunter obviously because otherwise mom would….” alecs mind drifted off as he felt a gaze on him. He turned his head to the mystery man, a small flicker of hope that he was just as encapsulated by alec as alec was by him. As he looked up though, the man seemed to be looking at the woman beside him with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>Of course he has a girlfriend.</p>
<p>He sighed and zoned back in.<br/>
“So i can set up a date this friday if u aren't busy?”<br/>
Not really caring for the whole conversation, alec nodded distractedly and let his eyes fall back to the mystery man.</p>
<p>“Cool. im going to order i will be back” </p>
<p>When jace had left, alec felt a small tap on his shoulder and swivelled around to find his mystery man, with a warm smile on his face and a napkin in his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys :0 i hope you enjoy chapter one and chapter two should be coming soon !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>